


True Love

by DapperDeer



Category: Undertale
Genre: Inspired By Undertale, Sanscest - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Undertale AU, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 01:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18488836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperDeer/pseuds/DapperDeer
Summary: I'm sorryThose were the two words, engraved on his wrist.Those two words are what his soulmate will say to him when they meet for the very first time.Those two word where his only chance at true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of Fate and forced destroyer is from harrish6 .
> 
> I was working on this for a long time but never really posted it.
> 
> And yes I'm back, sorry for the wait.

His phone was ringing.

It had taken him a good long minute in his sleep drunken haze to realize the loud music blasting by his head and violent vibrations weren't just some dream, but his phone. 

And even after that realization it still took him a second to comprehend why someone would call. 

It was the middle of summer, June to be precise, so it wasn't a holiday or anyone's birthday he could think of on spot. 

He hesitantly reached out into the darkness over his head, to where ever the fuck he tossed his phone, to see exactly who it was. 

Scooping up his phone from the edge of his pillow he brought it close to his face, squinting at the brightness of the lock screen. 

Unknown Caller...

He razed a brow before frowning. It was obvious he didn't know them but he didn't have many people in his contacts. Most because...

Without a second thought he answered, before the call could end or the other could hang up.

"hello?"  His voice rasped out. 

"Fuckin', finally! Where de hell are you?"

He flinched a bit at the sudden yell, pulling his phone away from his face until the other stopped talking. The voice it's self was hard and snappy with a ragged edge to it. There's only one Sans that could be.

"Red? is that you?" He asked hazily.

"Ye, no dip Sherlock. 'N like I said before, where are you? Ya missed the meeting!"

Meeting? There was a meeting today? 

Pulling away his phone from his head for a moment he checked his alarms and calendar for scheduled meetings. Today was blank.

Huh?

He pulled his phone back to answer.

"'m at home. sleepin'. didn't know there was a meeting, it wasn't on my calendar." He said quiet and confused.

"Ya no dip you didn't know 'cause it was an emergency meeting. Ink call it a little while ago. He sent a mass text! You probably didn't get it 'cause you never give people your number!" Red snarled from the other end."You're fuckin' lucky Classic new it by heart."

He visibly flinched. 

He found out my number? Again? How did he-

Shaking his head he cleared his throat and sat up, propping himself on his elbow. I'll have to change my number again. Maybe a whole new phone...

"what was the meeting about?" He breathed out.

The answer was without any hesitation. Straight and stern.

"We have a plan to finally get rid of Error."

He froze for a moment, eye lights flickering, before once again clearing his throat. He sat up more and hunched over, his free hand gently rubbing his neck.

"r-really?"

"Yeah! Classic actually brought it up."

He swallowed hard, eyes clenching shut for a long moment. His pause must have been a bit to long for Red as the other huffed a sigh.

"Look, I'll give ya a quick run down of what's goin' on. Inks gonna create a blank AU. When Error shows up to destroy it, we all attack 'im at once! One big ambush! We're gatherin' all the Sanses and Paps from around the Multiverse, with a few others that know about the resets to help out. 'M callin' you to get your bro and help us out."

He sat there for a while, taking every word the other said. After a moment of silence he answered.

"no."

There was a pause at the other end before a growl.

"Why not!?"

"red what if this plan falls through?" He questioned.

"It's not-"

"what if it does? do you know the first thing Error will do? he'll get revenge on those who were stupid enough to go through with such a plan!"

"Outer what's not-"

He cut him off swiftly yet with a calm voice.

"Error likes my AU. i don't know why or how but he just does. he has never, even once, destroyed a single AU that branches from my timeline. i know he's done terrible things to this Multiverse and he needs to be stopped but... i have to put my timeline first." He sighed heavily. 

"i'm sorry but you can tell Ink i'm not having anything to do with this."

Red sighed. There was no point in arguing. "Okay. I'll tell Ink ya can't come. Wish us luck if nothing else! Bye Outer." 

"bye Red. i will."

The soft beep of his phone showed the other hung up. He set his phone down with another heavy sigh.

Glancing over at the alarm on his nightstand he groaned at how early it was, eyes rolling back as he flopped backwards onto his bed.

He wanted to sleep but different thoughts about Error, his worlds impending doom, and... his phone.

Forcing himself to sit up he decided it would be best to just get up now.  He kicked his legs out of the blankets and turned on the light. 

Might as well make breakfast and surprise Paps for once.

He stood up as he sighed only to cringe as he sniffed the air. 

 

But first... a shower...


	2. Chapter 2

He shivered as he stepped out of the shower. 

Slipping his towel from the towel rack he covered his ribs and pelvis. Quickly and carefully, as not to slip, he scurried out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room.

Gently closing his door behind him he took the towel and quickly rubbed himself dry, minding his pelvis and spine.

Once he was at least halfass dry he tossed the towel in the Landry basket by his door. 

Humming gently he walked over to his dresser. Sliding the top drawer open he fished out a long sleeved black turtleneck and some galaxy covered joggers, a white stripe down the side.

Careful of his tail he slipped the joggers on. 

Walking out of his room, turtleneck slung across his shoulder he skipped downstairs and into the kitchen.

There he pulled on his shirt before rummaging through the cabinets and fridge for all he needed. 

Pancakes. He hadn't made them in a while. A few months to be more precise.

Rolling up his sleeves he quickly measured the ingredients and tossed them into a large metal bowl.

Mumbling a few lyrics to a song he began to stir.

Subconsciously his eyes shifted from the mixture slowly beginning to blend to his bare right wrist.

I'm sorry

Those were the words, engraved on his wrist.

Those two words are what his soulmate will say to him when they meet for the very first time.

Those two word where his only chance at true love.

Tearing his eye lights away from his wrist, he set the batter on the counter before turning on the stove and grabbing a pan.

He gently smeared butter around the pan before setting it on the now heated stove. 

He let the butter melt before pouring enough batter to make a medium disc.

He stood staring while the batter started to sizzle and bubble.

Grabbing a spatula he flawlessly flipped the cake, admiring the golden crispy glow.

Once the other side began to bubble he picked up the pan and slipped the cake onto a large plate he had set up.

He began to repeat the process when the sound of his brothers trousle of bones sounded as his door burst open. 

The chirpish skip down the hall and the loud and routine three knocks on his own door had him chuckling.

"Outer! It's time to get up!" His brothers happy call rang out.

With out turning away from his work he called back. "im down here Paps, in the kitchen!"

A surprise yet excited gasp came from upstairs. 

"You are up early! How delightful! And that aroma! Have you also made breakfast!?" His brother waltzed into the kitchen, the biggest smile on his face.

Outer smiled back, setting two plates with an even amount of cakes on the counter.

"You never get up early and make breakfast! The only times you do are if you are excitingly happy or..." The younger frowned. Eyes darting over his elder, catching sight of the slight tension or stress. "...or you are troubled by something."

Outer hummed, grabbed some different toppings from the fridge. "You know me to well Paps. Got an early wake up call that kept me from sleeping in."

"A call?" Star razed a brow, only for a moment did he think it over before pure outrage spread over his features. "CLASSIC! I swear I am going over to his AU and have a talk with his Papyrus to have him straighten out because this is getting ridiculous-!"

"no, no! Paps please calm down. it wasn't from him. it was from Red." Outer sighed, hand placed on Stars shoulder.

Star slouched, a sigh of relief escaping him. "Oh. Do pray tell what he was calling about."

"Let's talk about it this evening. I honestly don't wanna deal with it right now. To down as it is ya know?" Outer huffed. 

Star nodded, giving a few pats on his brothers back. "That sounds like a plan. Now, let's get to these cakes shall we! Can't have your fine work getting cold and soggy!" Outer smiled, nodding in agreement before grabbing his plate to set up his dish.

He was happy Star was so understanding.


	3. Chapter 3

When breakfast was done Outer and Star washed their plates and any other dish.

"Thank you brother for the delightful meal! Now, I'll be getting ready!" Star chirped happily as he leaned down to give a small skeletal kiss on Outers forehead before skipping upstairs. 

"getting ready for what?" Outer called up to his brother. 

Star halted halfway to his room and called back. "Why for my date with Peach of course! Undynes given me the day off, and what better way to spend the day then with my adorable mate!" He smiled before skipping into his room.

Ah. Peach, aka Underlust Papyrus. He was Stars Soulmate. 

Outer had nothing against the little dude. But had everything against his brother, Lust.

The jackass made Classic look like a saint. 

Manipulating his own brother and screwing around with his relationship with Star. 

Outer shook his head with a soft growl, deciding not to get to worked up by what's in the past.

Peach was living with Razz and Slim now. Safe and happy, away from Lust.

That's all that mattered.

Deciding to head out, slipping on his white sneakers by the door, he called a goodbye to Star. 

He slipped out of the house and into the chilly space air. 

He hesitated for only a moment, trying to decide if he needs his jacket or not. Shrugging he made up his mind. It wasn't to cold out to day, and it needs to be washed anyway.

With a hum he made his way through town, towards the ruins of the mothership.

In the old crashed vessel, lived an even older lady. 

Toriel, or Nebula to other AUs. 

One of Outers closest friends.

Arriving at the door he turned and leaned against it with a shoulder.

He raised a hand and gently knocked, his knuckles clanking against the frozen metal.

"knock knock." He started.

"Who's there?" A voice called smoothly.

"Howl." He called back.

"Howl who?" The voice dared an answer.

"Howl you know unless you open the door?" A soft chuckle was his reward.

With the sound of a soft click, Outer stepped back. The large circular hatch began to roll open, breaking the newly formed ice with a satisfying crunch. 

There in the light of the ships insides was the former Queen.

"You're early today." She said. Her voice was laced with interest.

Outer nodded, "yup, decided to surprise my bro with a good breakfast." It wasn't a complete lie. 

"Well would you mind waiting? I have yet to make tea. If I would have known today you were to come early I would have set it up." She gestured a paw, before trotting off into the depths of the ship. 

Outer followed after her, through the hallways and stairs till finally slipping away to the living room after she turned to the kitchen. 

He seated himself at a small table by a large oval window; through it gave a nice over look of Snowden.

It wasn't a long wait before Nebula trotted I'm with a tray holding a kettle, two cups, a creamer and a small cup of sugar cubes. 

She set down the tray before sitting down herself. 

"Such a lovely morning, don't you think?" She asked as she poured and set up her tea. 

Outer did the same, nodding at the question. "it is."

A comforting silence fell between them for a short while as they watched the outside and sipped their tea.

Nebula shifted, catching Outers attention. She opened her mouth, hesitating for a moment before asking.

"What is your brother up to today?" It wasn't the question she was going to ask.

"he's spending the day with Peach." He smiled.

"Ah, the little pink version of Star?" Her eyes shone with amusement. "You know I thought he was a female the first time I met him. I was going to complement on what a lovely young lady he was when Star started to talk about him being his boyfriend!"

Outer snorted. It wasn't surprising. Peach was much more feminine than most Papyruses. "i can believe that. i nearly said the same when Star plopped him in front of me after meeting him!" A stiff chuckle left him. He was with them that day. "granted I didn't know much about him. I don't now either."

"Maybe we should invite him to one of our tea times? I personally would love to get to know him more! From what I've seen he seems like such a sugar muffin!" Nebula chortled. A hand resting on her chest.

Outer chuckled along, gazing out the window as he finished off his tea. 

Nebula began to talk about small things. Finding a new part of the ship. Helping out some monsters around. Small details that have gone by since his last visit. 

He listened absent mindedly, eyes wandering around the details of Snowden when something caught his eye. 

A flash, bright white contrasting with the dark rocky slopes, just past the sleepy town and near the beginning of waterfall. 

His soul began to thump hard in his chest as he realized what it was.

A portal was just opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I just wanted to give a few rules about this multiverse. I was going to give a few answers in the story but it didn't fit so I'll just say them here! 
> 
> 1\. The very first sentence a monsters Soulmate says is what's written on their wrist. Their Soulmate could be singing an entire song before they can speak, but only the first lyrics will be on their wrist. Like if someone said "Your so pretty! I love your hair!" Only "Your so pretty" will be on their mates wrist.
> 
> 2\. The words are black and are unreliable to their mate until the words are said. When the words are spoken their wrist will burn and the words will turn red. When a Soulmate passes away, permanently, the words will turn gray. If they pass before meeting their mates the words will disappear.
> 
> 3\. You don't have to be with your Soulmate. It's not actually true love.
> 
> Also I'm using Slimybones (from Twitter) Underlust Papyrus because I think his design is beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown to most, people don't often visit Outertale. 

One reason being it was harder to access because their location was in space. Another is the weather. It's a struggle to stay in the freezing confines of space if you're not acclimated properly.

The only two people Outer knew to come into his life AU with out trouble, is Ink and the destroyer.

But Inks portals don't look like that. 

Which only meant one thing.

Abruptly he stood up eyes not leaving where he saw the flash. Before Tori could even ask what was the matter, Outer teleported away with a quick goodbye.

He let out a huff as he landed near where the portal had opened.

He only had a moment to take in his surroundings before he spotted him. 

Error.

The destroyer was sprawled out near the cliffsides a meer few yards away. 

His eyes widened as he took the other in. Blood was splattered around him, clothes tattered and matted. 

From what Outer could make out from where he stood, his legs were both broken. Twisted in unnatural angles from beneath shredded joggers. 

Before Outer could make a move, to get closer and investigate more, Error moved.

The bloodied destroyer groaned as he lifted himself to sit up.

Hesitating for only a moment, Outer quickly hid in the foliage alongside the path. 

He scrambled to get his phone, only to have it dawn on him he left on his bed. 

Soul beating harder than normal he took in a breath, realizing he had to deal with this situation by himself. Usually he'd call Ink to come and chase the destroyer out. 

Usually. 

In rare instances he'd ignore the fact he was there. Leaving him alone to star gaze. But right now with him like this, out in the open. It'll draw attention. Cause problems. 

"fuck." He hissed under his breath. 

Glancing up he watched as the beaten destroyer, now sitting up fully, as he thought up a plan.

He could attack him, but that would ruin his unspoken truce with him. 

He didn't want to risk having the destroyers vengeance be cast onto his AU because of his negligence. But what else is there to do?

Ask him politely to leave? 

He paused at that thought. It was dumb, and would most likely get him killed. But it was better than definitely getting killed for attacking the destroyer of worlds.

For a long while he kneeled in the brush, contemplating on what to say while trying to build up the courage to stand and confront him. 

In one jolt of will he pulled himself up and forced himself not to hesitate as he stepped towards the destroyer. 

His soul beat harder with every step, until he was an arm length away from him. 

The destroyer was hunched over, facing Outer but had his head in his hands.

Taking in a soft breath he cleared his throat. 

In an instant the destroyers eyes were locked on him, wide with fear and pain. Tears drizzling down his cheeks, leaving fresh stains. 

Outer opened his mouth to say something but the look the other gave him silenced any words. 

Thick tears bloomed from the destroyers sockets as he let his gaze fall blankly to the ground. 

Outer watched helplessly and in shock as the destroyer of worlds began to sob pitifully. 

Every story he was told; one of the countless lives Error ruthfully took, slaughtering with no remorse or emotion. Every truth he was taught; how Error couldn't feel emotions, how he was a cold hearted monster that could only destroy. 

Everything that he knew about Error was shattered.

Shattered with two words that slipped out between the others ragged sobbing.

"I'm sorry!"

The destroyers hands clawed at his own skull, eyes shut tightly as he cried and heaved in pain.

"I'm so sorry!"

Outer stood there, mind reeling for a moment before snapping out of thought when his right wrist began to burn.

In a flash his sleeve was rolled up, arm heavy in his hold as he watched the two words shift from a ebony black to a bright bloody red. 

His mind went blank.

That was it.

The transition of color to show you found your mate. 

Your Soulmate. 

Error was... Holy shit...

The starry Sans stumbled back a few feet, nearly falling.

Eyes tearing away from his wrist to the still sobbing destroyer. 

For a long minute, Outer fell into denial. 

This was just a dream. Yeah. A dream.

He must of fell asleep when he laid back down after the call. Or maybe the call was apart of this dream. It made sense right?

No, he knew this was real. He'd never had a dream this detailed.

This was really happening.

He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and evaluated the situation.

What should he do?

He looked away from the destroyer and down the path. 

What should he...

Should he... leave?

He stepped back some more, and turned towards town. 

That's something he could do. Just leave and get to a phone as quickly as he could to call Ink. 

But...

Ink and the others... they would...

Outer shook his head and stepped off the path towards the destroyer.

He couldn't. 

Error was his mate. His one chance at love.

Even if he was a violent person who's murdered millions. 

He wouldn't let him get hurt. 

With a shaky sigh he kneeled in front of Error and gently, hesitantly, moved his hand away from his skull to stop his clawing. 

Errors eyes snapped open as he flinched, trying to scoot away the best he could with his mangled legs.

Outer didn't let him move away to much as he enveloped the destroyer in a gentle hug. 

Error tensed in his grip, trying weakly to push him away. 

Rubbing soothing circles on Errors skull Outer mumbled something that came so naturally. 

Something that caused Error to return his embrace as he began to sob again.

"It's ok, I'm here. I'm here."


	5. Chapter 5

Outer didn't know how long he sat there embracing Error. Rocking him gently as he cried himself to sleep. 

And even after Error was laying limp in his arms, breathing softly and finally calm, Outer didn't move for a long while.

He let himself think in that moment about what to do next. 

They were out in the open, exposed to any unwanted attention. Especially if Ink or Dream stopped by in search of the destroyer.

So he needed to get Error to his home as fast as possible.

He also needed medical attention. Outer could feel blood seeping into his clothes, and the others broken legs needed to be realigned. 

Slowly, as not to wake the other, he shifted an arm under Errors upper back and thighs. Giving proper support as he lifted himself up, pausing only for a moment as Error wined softly and wrapped his arms loosely around Outers neck. Once he deemed the other was still asleep, he stood and stepped carefully to the path.

He was honestly shocked at how light the larger was. Outer could tell, just by lifting, Error was lighter than him. That couldn't be healthy for a skeleton his size. 

That was something he had to check on after he's healed.

Outer glanced down the path towards Snowdin, contemplating the ways he could get home the fastest. His brother had to have left for his date by now.

From Waterfall to Snowdin, his house was the first to encounter. It was a short walk, but Outer was worried the destroyer may wake or be in more pain if jostled too much. And the chance another monster may spot them was a problem too. 

Teleportation was troubling too. His magic always went on the fritz when he ported with another person. He didn't want to end up getting himself and Error stuck in a wall or on the roof. 

His only safe and effective option was making a portal.

His portals were weak and took a lot of energy. Normally not appearing exactly where he wanted them, but at least they wouldn't get injured.

He shifted his hand under Errors back to flick open a portal, focusing on his room. It took a minute or two before a portal sparked into existence.

Sadly, instead of his bedroom, the other side showed the living room. He let out a small curse.

Outer sighed but decided against trying again. He was already feeling weak from summoning and keeping it open. 

Carefully he stepped through, keeping his cargo balanced and steady. 

The warmth of the house rushed over them as he closed the portal.

Errors grip tightened as a soft whimper slipped out. Outer rubbed a thumb against his spine and let out a soft hum to calm him as he made his way to the stairs. 

Before he could make it though, a small gasp came from the entrance to the kitchen.

Outer turned, eyes locking with a rightfully frighten Peach.

Outer opened his mouth to say something but Peach cut him off with a terrified shriek as he darted back into the kitchen. 

In a flash, Star darted out of the kitchen in a defensive stance which quickly softened at the sight of his brother. 

Confusion spread across his face for a moment that quickly added into fear and shock at realizing what Outer was holding.

"Sans- is that- I- what is- this- whY DO YOU HAVE THE DESTROYER IN YOUR ARMS?"

Outer tensed at Stars outburst, Error curling up in his grip. 

He quickly let out a soft hiss. "star be quite, please! i don't want him to wake up right now."

Star inhaled slowly, arms razed to calm himself before whispering. "Sans, why have you brought the Destroyer of Worlds to our home?"

Outer looked away, sighing. "he's hurt paps. real bad. i need to help him..." he paused.

"Sans, I'm pretty sure you could have called Ink or-or Dream to help-"

Outer shook his head. "they wouldn't help. they are the ones who hurt him. They want him imprisoned or dead Paps."

Star stood still for a moment. "But isn't that what the other Sanses have been working for. To rid the multiverse of his destruction?"

"i can't Paps-"

"Sans, I don't understand why you wouldn't want-"

"he's my Soulmate!"

Star stepped back, sockets wide for a long moment.

Outer shook his head and stepped towards the stairs. Error had lost a lot of blood so far, he needed healing. "go calm down Peach and please don't let anyone know Errors here."

He quickly made his way up, pressing Error close to him so he isn't jostled around.

Once he was up and in his room, he let out a sigh of relief. Carefully and cautiously he placed Error onto his mattress, fixing the pillows to prop him up. 

Without hesitation he rummaged through his dresser and closet, trying to find his emergency medical kit.

After a minute of frantic searching, he spotted it. Quickly he slid It next to the mattress and popped it open. 

He took out some scissors, alcohol wipes, and a few rolls of gauze. 

Outer worked off Errors jacket before cutting off his shirt. He cringed at the wounds scattered across the others rib cage. It seemed as if they would cave in any second. 

He took the wipes and began to clean the blood off when two knocks sounded at the door.

"Sans? May I come in?" Star asked softly. 

Outer sighed. "yeah."

Star entered the room, eyes wide at the sight. "Oh dear."

The wipes seemed to put a dent in the blood but it wasn't enough. "Paps can you get a rag and a bowl of water? as fast as you can."

Star nodded briefly before hurrying out of the room.

Setting that aside for when Star gets back he moved to the legs. Gently and slowly he pulled off the other's pants to make sure no broken bones would snag on the fabric and fracture more.

He tossed the bloody joggers away once off, and examined the damage. 

It wasn't as bad as he believed I would be. 

A few cracks in his femurs, the tibia was broken on the right, fibula was broken on the left. Both could easily be popped back into place. It would be painful, but weren't to life threatening.

Star entered again, pausing for a moment before looking away. "Brother, you could at least cover his... lower half. It's indecent and undignifying to leave a skeleton... unclothed."

Outer sighed, grabbing a sheet to cover Errors hip. "this is only going to get in the way, but whatever makes you happy. now go hold his shoulders down. i want to fix these breaks first."

Star nodded and set the bowl and rag down before kneeling by the destroyers head. He placed his hands on the other's shoulders, applying pressure to hold him down. 

"okay, get ready." Outer mumble as he aligned the bones. 

With a quick shift and a loud snap the bone was back together as a scream tore through the house.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a lie.

The soft embrace around him. 

Telling his they were there. 

Telling him he was ok.

It was all a lie!

He trusted the others touch. He let his guard down.

He let himself be lulled into the first peaceful sleep he's had in a very long time.

He felt at peace.

Happy.

Then he woke up in pain.

A burning, electric pulsing through his leg, thigh, and hip.

His eyes shot open to a blurred room. 

He screamed out, trying to jerk away but something was holding him down. 

"Star keep him steady. i want to do the other leg as quickly as i can."

That voice. 

The one that lied.

What did they mean by other leg? 

Were they cutting them off?

It felt like it, but he could feel his leg intacted. 

He gasped as those soft, warm hands grabbed onto his other leg.

Desperately he tried to get away, kicking his leg out of the others grasp, but he was too weak to escape the pressure on his upper half.

"hey, it's ok. can you hear me, Error? you're ok. I don't want to hurt you, but these bones need to be reset."

Error groaned shaking violently. 

He didn't believe that one bit, but what choice does he have. He was to weak to get away.

He closed his eyes, shifting lightly, but didn't move his leg

The hands once again gripped around his bones. 

Moaning in pain he shook his head, mumbling pleads.

A soft count down came from the person. 

"ok. three, two-"

CRACK

Error jerked up, a mute scream tearing his throat.

His body tensed and shook violently before falling limp.

Everything turning hazy then black.

-

"-one." Outer muttered, looking sadly down at Errors now unconscious form.

This was going to break the little trust Error might have had, he knew that for sure.

"Oh dear. He fainted." Star mumbled, pulling back. 

Outer nodded, looking over his work. 

"Sans, I wanted to ask... is he the reason you were worried this morning?"

Outer grabbed a rag, gently cleaning the blood off the destroyers now intact legs. "yeah... kinda. Red called about an insane plan on how to defeat Error. i guess they actually went through with it."

Star nodded, looking down at the beaten Sans before looking up at his brother. "Is... is he truly your Soulmate?"

Outer paused, glancing at Star. Slowly he rolled up his sleeve. Exposing the bright bloody red letters on his wrist. "When I found him, approached him, he started sobbing out 'I'm sorry'. Then my wrist started to hurt and the letters changed like they're supposed to do when you meet your mate. We were alone so I'm pretty sure it's him."

Star nodded, glancing at his brothers almost apathetic look. 

"Are you... happy with this?" Star asked, a bit worried at his brothers indifference.

Outer finished washing rest of the blood away and grabbed some bandages. He furrowed his brow. Eye focused on nothing in particular. 

"i-i don't know. It wasn't like how you or anyone described it to be. I didn't fall instantly in love or feel waves of emotion." He began to bind the destroyers leg. 

Glancing up to see his brothers concern he continued. "i... i can feel a connection... i can feel in my Soul. he is my mate... but it's as if... something's blocking it. or trying to."

"Are you sure you're his mate? I believe Ink had said Error didn't have a Matemark."

Outers eyes widened slightly. He dropped the rag and slowly shuffled to the destroyers wrist. 

Maybe that's why! Maybe his Matemark was a Lonemark. Though it was uncommon, it wasn't rare. A person having a mark of someone that doesn't have theirs.

Slowly he took hold of Errors right hand and flipped it. 

On the black bone were the bright red words.

'It's ok, I'm here'

Outer relaxed himself. Not knowing if he should he relieved or not. 

He shook his head, turning back to what he was working on before. "this proves we are. this was the first thing i ever said to him."

This also proves Ink has lied about multiple things regarding the destroyer.

Star frowned, placing a hand on Outers shoulder. "Maybe you should see the science version of yourself? He's studying Soulmating and Matemarks am I correct?"

Outer nodded slowly, placing the last bandage. "yeah, that's a good idea." He turned to face his brother. "i think i'm done wrapping him up. thank you for helping paps."

"Its no problem Sans. Now I must go to Peach. I left him with a promised explanation. Call if you need anything!" Star said happily as he got up and walked to the door.

Outer smiled as his brother leaves the room before looking back down at Error. 

His smile wavered a bit. 

If Error really was his mate. 

Then why didn't he feel... anything for him?

Soulmates are supposed to feel unbridled love towards their mate. No matter the situation.

Why not him? 

He took a shaky breath, shaking away those thoughts, and examined Errors form.

The others breaths were soft and ragged, sweat dripping down his skull. 

Gently he placed a hand on the others forehead, cringing at the burning fever. 

Grabbing a clean rag and dipping it into some of the cool water he rolled it up and placed it across his skull. 

Error groaned slightly, but relaxed. Sighing softly. Outer grabbed the sheet and tucked the destroyer.

He stood, walking to his closet and grabbing an extra blanket. 

He turned to his AC and turned it on low before plopping down in a beanbag across the room. Snuggling into the blanket he watched Errors form from across the room. 

Sighing softly he closed his eyes, hoping a little rest will settle his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note I left on chapter 3 "You don't have to be with your Soulmate. It's not actually true love." Is partly true. When you meet your Soulmate you feel sudden attraction and a bond/connection with mind and body. These feelings can fade or you can feel them for someone else. Meaning your Soulmate is not 100% your perfect partner. 
> 
> Another point I made in this chapter- Not all Matemarks connect. The first thing someone says to you can be your mark but your first words aren't theirs. 
> 
> A person can also have multiple Matemarks.


	7. Chapter 7

Outer woke up to a loud wail and gasping. 

He jerked up and glanced towards the sound.

Error was awake, sitting up with his hands covering his face as he took in sharp breaths. 

Outer slipped off his covers and quickly headed over to the destroyer. 

Errors head snapped up and over to him, his footsteps seeming to have alerted the destroyer, making Outer pause.

For a moment they held eye contact. 

Outer could feel the tall tale spark inside his Soul that was quickly snuffed out by... something.

But only for that moment.

Error scrambled onto his feet and hastily opened a flickering portal. 

Quickly stepped forward, pleading. "wait! don't go." He reaches out a hand to take Errors.

The destroyer in turn lashed out, a clawed hand slashing in his direction.

Outer only dodging quickly enough to not be fatally injured. 

But not quick enough to go unscathed. 

He stumbled back, pain flaring across his nasal bone and cheek.

A slight mournful burn blossomed from his Matemark.

Error himself took this opportunity to flee into the portal. 

Outer tried to follow but it closed before he could enter. The last thing he saw was Error dashing into a white abyss.

He stood there for a while. Hand that was reaching out falling to his side.

Outer sat on the bed, back pressed against the wall with his knees tucked into his chest. 

He could feel wetness leak down his face.

He couldn't tell if it was tears or blood.

Outer chuckled dryly as his Mark burned sadly. It hasn't been a day and he's already experiencing a Soulburn.

Maybe Classics right.

-

Error stopped and turned to ensure the Sans didn't follow.

Seeing no one he slumped in relief.

He got out mildly unscathed. His wrist was burning horribly and his legs groaned in pain. But besides that he was ok.

His let himself collapsed onto his rear only to hiss in pain as his bare bone hit the ground. 

His eye glanced over his body to see he was naked. 

At first he was horrified, thinking of what that Sans could have done to him when he was out. 

Error furrowed his brow in confusion, looking closer he could see bandages. 

He looked clean as well. The normal bloody stains on his ribs were cleaned off. 

His legs weren't mangled anymore. Instead they were set back in place, wrapped in protective layers of gauze and cotton. 

From last night he felt like they were being torn off. 

The voice, that Sans, didn't lie. 

They were trying to reset his bones. 

Why?

A twinge of guilt hit him. That Sans had help him, healed him and yet he attacked him. Probably gave him a nasty wound.

At that thought his wrist flared in pain.

Error flinched and took hold of his right wrist. Examining it for any damage to see why it felt so horrible.

His eyes went wide. 

On his wrist was a sentence. 

Dark bloody red that dripped marrow as it bubbled painfully. 

'It's ok, I'm here'

Error blinked, and his arm was white, the mark a beep black. No blood leaking from the letters.

A voice beside his hummed. _"Thinking about your Mate?"_

He turned his head, not of his own accord, and gazed at a blurry figure sadly. 

_"Yes."_ He sighed. _"I hope I never meet them, so they won't be heart broken by how much of a letdown I am."_

The person beside him placed a hand on his shoulder. _"Hey now! You're not a let down. Your Soulmate will be luck to have you! I know I would."_

Error felt a tear run down his cheek as the memory faded. 

He released his death grip from his wrist. Claw marks left behind, adding to the pain.

His Matemark.

The one that disappeared at the beginning of his reign as the Destroyer of Worlds.

For so long he believed he had killed his mate. Or at least Fate had, to keep him from abandoning his work. 

It was there. 

He gazed up were he had opened the portal. 

More tear welling up as he realized what he had done. 

That Sans. 

The one that had comforted him, that helped and healed him. 

That Sans had been his Mate. 

His Soulmate. 

And he hurt him. 

He could have killed him like he intended with that strike. 

He was going to kill his Mate and didn't even know it.

He felt like laughing, crying and vomiting all at once. 

Instead he sat there in silence, staring blankly into the abyss as tears seemed to pour from his sockets.

 

What has he done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When someone purposely attacks their Soulmate it's called a Soulburn from the pain it causes for both Mates. 
> 
> It doesn't effect the Soul physically like the mark. But emotionally the Souls will be damaged depending on what happened.
> 
> The attacker(s) will get a seething pain In their wrist and sometimes even bleed out of their mark depending on the severity of the injury. It can last for a long while.
> 
> The victim(s) will get a soft pain, close to a sunburn or paper cut. Usually fading shortly after.
> 
> A simple flick or pinch will give no to little effect. While a punch or kick can give a good burn. Broken bones or opened wounds will lead to a bleeding mark and severe pain.


	8. Chapter 8

I’m gonna edit and change around a few things. 

I’m going to switch some things around like with Classic with someone else and maybe change Errors mate mark.

I’ll try to edit any spelling errors to. 

Stuff like that.


End file.
